Still About A Wild Wife
by pandamwuchan
Summary: Sekuel of a Wild Wife. just see it :)


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **hanya warning... Pokoe warning lah *geplak*

* * *

**STILL ABOUT A WILD WIFE**

Sekuel of [A Wild Wife]

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

Enjoy it :)

* * *

Athrun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Sorot matanya menampakkan sebuah rasa lelah yang sudah beberapa kali ia rasakan. Aneh rasanya, baru kali ini pria _coordinator _tampan itu merasa sangat lelah. Lelah karena tak juga berhasil mendapatkan seorang wanita cantik yang selama ini berada di sisinya.

Benar, sudah beberapa hari ini Cagalli menghindari Athrun. Jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa Cagalli harus menghindari Athrun? bahkan sampai detik ini pun Cagalli selalu menghindarinya.

Benar-benar _Goddes of Victory _, julukan itu memang pas untuknya. Mengingat dirinya yang selalu lolos dan berhasil kabur dari kejaran Athrun. Padahal, Athrun tak akan menyiksanya, atau memukulinya. Toh tak ada gunanya juga seperti itu. Dan Athrun tak akan pernah seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Cagalli tetap saja menghindarinya?

Athrun lalu berpikir sejenak. Merenung, kira-kira apa yang sudah membuat Cagalli seperti ini. Menghindar tanpa sebab?

Bukan...

Ia bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Matanya bergerak cepat menyusuri ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati. Benar, kenapa ia baru sadar setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Ia lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Bodoh, kau Athrun." rutuknya sembari memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

Mungkin ia harus memikirkan cara lain lagi untuk membujuk Cagalli, agar tidak menjauhinya. Karena yang ternyata, alasan Cagalli menjauhinya adalah karena Cagalli tidak ingin di'hukum' lagi oleh Athrun. Karena, pasti akan sangat melelahkan... Eh?

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Kau kenapa, Cagalli?"

Kisaka terkejut mendapati Cagalli yang memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan napas yang begitu ngos-ngosan. Bahkan pakainnya pun sudah banjir dengan keringatnya. Cagalli segera duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan.

"Kisakah... Hh...hh, kuncih pintunya." pinta Cagalli, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Bingung! Sudah pasti Kisaka akan bingung. Untuk apa Cagalli menyuruhnya mengunci pintu? Memangnya ada teroris yang sedang mengejarnya, hingga ia harus bersembunyi. Kisaka lalu menuju pintu dan menguncinya.

Klek

Cagalli merasa aman begitu pintu kerjanya sudah terkunci dengan rapat. Ia bisa bernapas lega saat ini, "Bagus, Kisaka... Bagus," ucapnya yang lalu membalikkan kursi putarnya menghadap ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Cagalli?"

"Aaaah, sudahlah. Jangan bertanya, ikuti saja apa kataku. Oh ya, jangan buka pintunya sebelum aku mengizinkan." perintah Cagalli.

Kisakan melenguh pelan, nampaknya sesuatu telah terjadi hingga Cagalli bersikap seperti ini. Ia lalu mengambil kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan membawanya untuk ia duduki di dekat pintu. Menjaga pintu, mungkin.

Dan bagaimana dengan Cagalli saat ini? Hm, ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terlihat ia sedang memegangi dagunya. Berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terhindar dari hukuman maut Athrun. Karena Cagalli tau, jika Athrun menemukannya. Athrun pasti akan menghukumnya.

Untuk apa Athrun menghukumnya? Yang jelas, bukan karena Alex. Karena Alex sekarang sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Lalu karena apa? Tentu saja karena lagi-lagi Cagalli berbuat kesalahan lain yang tentunya membuat Athrun lagi-lagi murka.

Sempat Cagalli merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus terlahir sebagai wanita yang begitu liar. Ckckckc, bukan salah bunda mengandung. Tapi, salahkanlah diri sendiri yang tak dapat mengubah diri.

Cagalli lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, merenungi kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

**Flashback on**

Saat itu, Athrun sedang pergi ke PLANTs, mewakili ORB untuk hadir di rapat penting yang membahas tentang bagaimana cara memakmurkan kaum _natural _dan _coordinator _yang hidup bersama saat ini.

Dan, disaat Athrun tak ada. Cagalli rencananya akan pergi untuk meninjau secara langsung lokasi pasca terkena wabah penyakit yang melanda penduduknya di suatu daerah di ORB.

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Begini, saat sedang melakukan peninjauan di sekitar lokasi yang sedikit curam dan terjal. Karena lokasi wabah menyerang penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar daerah pegunungan. Konyol...

Namun begitulah kenyataannya. Cagalli bersama dewan lainnya yang saat itu berjalan di sekitar, dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan seorang wanita tua. Wanita tua itu berteriak, karena kucing kesayangannya tidak mau turun dari pohon. Melihat hal itu, dengan nekat Cagalli memanjat pohon yang berada di dekat jurang itu. Tanpa mempedulikan para dewan lainnya, Cagalli terus saja naik ke pohon untuk mengambil kucing itu.

Namun naas, saat ia sudah hampir mendapatkan kucing itu. Tiba-tiba dahan pohon yang ia naiki patah, dan membuatnya jatuh bersama dengan kucing itu ke jurang.

Para anggota dewan beserta yang lainnya, shock bukan main. Bahkan Kisaka sampai berteriak histeris memanggil nama Cagalli. Dan selang beberapa detik setelah teriakan Kisaka. Terdengarlah suara kucing mengeong dari arah bawah sana.

Dengan cepat mereka semua menghampiri tepi jurang itu, dan melihat ke bawah. Disana, terdapatlah Cagalli yang sedang bergelantungan dengan seekor kucing yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Cagalli merasa tangannya sudah tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya yang bergelantungan di tepi jurang itu.

Cagalli lalu berteriak, "Kisaka, jangan diam saja. Cepat bantu aku!" perintahnya pada Kisaka yang saat itu langsung menolongnya.

Cagalli akhirnya selamat dengan sentosa. Tapi atas tindakan nekatnya tersebut, beberapa media pun langsung geger dengan berita heboh yang terjadi di ORB.

_Seorang Chief Representative ORB, Cagalli Zala Athha. Mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk menolong seekor kucing yang sedang terjebak di atas pohon, bahkan ia hampir celaka di... JURANG._

Entah mengapa, media begitu berlebihan menanggapi kejadian tersebut. Bahkan Cagalli sampai-sampai merobek koran yang menampilkan berita dengan judul_ 'lebay' _seperti itu.

Dan tahukah kalian? Maraknya pemberitaan tersebut, membuat berita itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga sang suami dari Representative, Athrun Zala.

Athrun lalu murka. Baru saja ditinggal, lagi-lagi istri manisnya itu kembali berulah. Membuatnya segera pulang ke ORB saat itu juga.

**Flashback off**

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Athrun berjalan menyusuri lorong di rumahnya. Hh, jujur... Ia harus mencari Cagalli kemana lagi sekarang. Wanita itu benar-benar menghilang darinya.

Dan ketika Athrun ingin berbelok, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan putra kesayangannya, Alex. Athrun lalu dengan segera mendekati Alex.

"Alex, apa kau lihat dimana ibumu?"

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frekuensi yang sangat cepat dan juga mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yep, Athrun tahu jika Alex sudah berbohong padanya. Karena memang selalu menjadi gaya Alex. Jika berbohong ia pasti akan mengepalkan tangannya. Ini pasti ulah Cagalli yang membuat Alex menjadi berbohong padanya.

Athrun lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya pada Alex, "Jika Alex memberitahu ayah dimana ibu. Ayah akan memberikanmu sebuah bola kaki yang bagus."

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak setuju.

"Mengapa?" tanya Athrun.

"Karena ibu bilang, Alex tidak boleh memberitahu ayah dimana ibu berada. Kalau Alex melanggar, maka ibu tidak akan memberikan mainan pedang-pedangan yang Alex inginkan."

Athrun sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tapi ia tersenyum, karena anaknya memang tidak bisa berbohong, termasuk pada dirinya.

Ia lalu menyentuh pundak Alex, "Lupakan mengenai perjanjian yang kau buat dengan ibu. Jika Alex memberitahu ayah, maka ayah berjanji akan memberikanmu replika mini dari gundam paman Kira, Strike Freedom. Mau?" tawarnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Alex. Dasar pengkhianat!

Alex lalu memberitahu Athrun mengenai lokasi Cagalli saat ini, "Tadi, Alex melihat paman Kisaka keluar dari ruang kerja ibu dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke toilet."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, terdengar suara ibu berteriak karena paman Kisaka membuka pintunya."

"Apa ibu mengunci pintunya lagi dan masih berada di dalam?"

"Tidak, ibu tidak menguncinya. Tapi ibu memang masih berada di dalam."

Athrun tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Alex dengan sangat bangga, "Jika paman Kisaka sudah keluar dari toilet, segera ajak ia untuk bermain, ok!" Athrun lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Cagalli.

_'Kena kau, Cagalli.'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Cagalli segera berlari memasuki lemari besar dan kosong yang berada di ruangannya. Tak lupa ia mengunci lemari itu dari dalam. Hebat...

Ternyata, kepergian Kisakan membawa bencana baginya. Athrun menemukannya! Aaaaaarrrgghh, batinnya berteriak histeris. Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Ia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan dirinya di dalam lemari.

"Hei, keluarlah. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"TIDAK!" teriak Cagalli dari dalam lemari.

Athrun mendecak kesal, ia lalu menyentuh pintu lemari itu dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa alasanmu bertindak menjauhiku. Tapi jujur, Cagalli. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Kau pasti ingin membicarakan tentang pemberitaan bodoh itu."

"Ya, aku memang ingin membicarakannya. Tapi, kenapa kau malah menjauhiku, Cagalli? Tidakkah kau pikir tindakanmu ini membuatku merasa sedih."

Pandangan Cagalli melunak mendengarnya.

"Awalnya aku memang marah mendengar berita itu. Tapi, setelah aku pikir. Untuk apa aku marah? Kau melakukan itu karena ingin menolong 'kan? Aku mengerti itu Cagalli. Dan sekarang kau menjauhiku. Apa kau tidak tahu, jika aku juga merindukanmu, karena aku harus mewakili ORB un-"

GREP...

Ucapan Athrun terhenti, begitu Cagalli keluar dari dalam lemari dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh, aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi aku takut bertemu denganmu karena pemberitaan itu."

"Ya, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Jangan jauhi aku lagi, Ok!"

"Hm... Aku janji, Athrun." Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Athrun..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak menghukumku 'kan? Karena sikapku hari itu."

Athrun lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Cagalli, "Kata siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Perlu kau ketahui ya, Nyonya Zala. Kau memang baik, tapi sadarkah kau kalau tindakanmu itu membahayakan nyawamu?"

Athrun lalu menggendong Cagalli dan masuk ke dalam lemari kosong itu. Ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Athrun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Cagalli memekik mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam lemari bersama Athrun.

"Menghukummu." jawab Athrun dengan santai.

"Apa? T-tapi ini di dalam lemari, bodoh!"

"Salah sendiri bersembunyi di sini. Padahal akan lebih enak jika di dalam kamar," ucap Athrun yang mulai membuka pakaian Cagalli.

"ATHRUN BODOH!"

Yap, dan akhirnya hal itu terjadi lagi. Ckckckckck -_-

**END**

* * *

*sembunyi* -.-''

ah, panda bingung mau cingcong apa. hehe, karena respon yang panda dapet di fic wild wife sangat baik (termasuk respon dari setsuko mizuka yang bikin panda ampe ngakak tak beraturan, hahaha). Jadi panda memutuskan untuk membuat sekuelnya, masih dengan tema yang sama. Ehem... Haha... Yang bikin panda bingung, bukannya kalo di dalam lemari, bakal sesak *koplak* sudahlah, bayangkan saja lemari besaaaar banget *hajared*, tapi lemarinya SAJA! Gak perlu sampe ke dalamnya XD *gampared*

Semoga sekuelnya ini bisa menghibur kalian. gomen panda cuma bisa bikin ini dulu, karena panda belum bisa mengupdet kelanjutan fic panda yang lain, karena ficnya masih dalam tahap pengetikan (kok lama ya?) maklum panda banyak tugas, meski ngetiknya di waktu senggang, tapii adaa aja halangan yang menimpa panda *emosi* *hajar* -.-'' ... Ahahaha, alhaillll... Panda masih gemetar loh -.-'' ckckckc... dan fic ini panda buat untuk mengusir rasa kesepian plus galau panda T.T *curhat*

Okeh, thanks yang udah baca dan review fic ini :)

see you next time.


End file.
